


Не рога

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Нестерпимо, мучительно хочется взять его за рога.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Не рога

Нестерпимо, мучительно хочется взять его за рога. Обхватить ладонями эти смешные костяные наросты, узнать, какие они наощупь, может быть, облизать…

Ки’ра старается не думать об этом. Говорят, ситхи могут читать мысли. Но все же — как жаль, что его не соблазнить. Она поневоле представляет, как толкает его на кровать, как садится сверху — но, по слухам, там не на что садиться. И это совсем не те, не те мысли, которые стоит себе позволять.

Мол смотрит на нее, слегка склонив голову набок. В его немигающем желтом взгляде есть что-то непонятное. Тишина этого просторного зала, где нет никого, только он и она, давит на Ки’ру. Молчание тянется-тянется-тянется, у Ки’ры пересыхает горло.

Она чувствует — странное. Слегка тянет соски, легкие поглаживания расходятся по телу, прохладные невесомые поцелуи сгустившегося касаются ее кожи. Ки’ра одета, но ощущает себя обнаженной. Мурашки бегут по спине, слабеют колени. Мол, слегка подавшись вперед, не сводит с нее взгляда.

Это он?

Это делает он?

Разумней было бы не поддаваться, изобразить оскорбленную невинность. Разумней держать мужчин на расстоянии и дразнить их возможностью, чем сдаться при первой же встрече. О, Ки’ра умеет играть в эти игры. Но как играть с тем, кто видит тебя насквозь — вместе со всеми твоими желаниями?

Сгустившийся воздух трогает ее клитор, поглаживает, надавливает. Проникает во влагалище, и Ки’ра, охнув, опускается на пол. Сидит, слегка раздвинув ноги, опирается ладонями об пол. Ни единой мысли не остается в ее голове. Ки’ра часто дышит. Подается бедрами вперед — еще и еще, словно с живым, настоящим любовником. Легкие ласкающие прикосновения текут по ее коже, а то, внутри, движется сильно и размашисто, задевая самое чувствительное, самое правильное место.

Поджимается живот, сводит пальцы ног. Ки’ра чувствует, как становится мокрым от пота белье, ткань платья липнет к влажной коже. Жар заливает тело. Ки’ра сильно вздрагивает — раз, другой. Ложится боком на пол, стонет, напрягаясь всем телом, каждым мускулом. Внутри нее будто распрямляется сжитая до предела пружина, и на какое-то время Ки’ра просто выпадает из реальности.

Ох, как же это…

Как…

Она слышит, как стонет Мол — низкий, тягучий, почти рычащий звук.

И потом снова тишина.

Тело Ки’ры — будто сброшеное на пол платье, легкая узорчатая тряпка. Ки’ра медленно дышит, не находя в себе сил даже голову приподнять. Думает: Мол украл ее оргазм. Забавно. Странно. Почти пугающе.

Но в чем-то, пожалуй, даже мило.

— Я ничего не крал, — говорит он с ленцой, но вроде бы вполне серьезно. — Ведь ты все почувствовала.

В его голосе — будто отзвук владеющей ею истомы. Ки’ра облизывает губы.

— В следующий раз, — говорит она, — я предпочла бы обоюдный процесс.

— Я не дам лизать свои рога, — отвечает Мол. Прибавляет, помедлив:- По крайней мере, не сразу…


End file.
